User talk:Sir Rhosis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:07, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Greetings! Please make sure to read the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style as two of the articles you have created are not formatted to standards. Thanks! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:33, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Thanks, I'm still learning, will be up to speed soon... promise.Sir Rhosis 22:49, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome/Question Hi, Sir Rhosis (do I recognize that name from the TrekBBS, or am I imagining things again?), and welcome again to MA. I just read on your user page that you have access to shooting scripts of TOS season 1. Does this include the script? If so, could you check if Stiles was called "Andrew" in that script and perhaps participate in the discussion here: Talk:Stiles (Lieutenant)? Thanks a lot. -- Cid Highwind 23:28, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I'm the one from TrekBBS, ran out of things to talk about over there, found my way here, am becoming addicted (just ask my wife!). I'll check on the name for you and get back. Yes, that happened to me as well, both running out of talk there and the thing with the addiction here. Anyway, thanks for your quick response on that talk page. :) -- Cid Highwind 00:00, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) I just got your suggestion on and relayed your comments on that article's discussion page. I've been using as my source the 1981 edition of The Star Trek Compendium for posting episode's production schedules (See also my comments on )--Robert Treat 04:32, 22 May 2006 (UTC). Go ahead and post the addy. Do you have a link to it at your Trek BBS profile? I think I may have seen it, though the page I'm thinking of only has a few of the first-season scripts--Robert Treat 04:49, 22 May 2006 (UTC). View-Master I found your user name at Trek BBS when researching this point that I placed at : :This episode was recreated by GAF as a three disc steroscopic View-master presentation. A booklet recounting the story accompanied the discs, but it was not completely faithful to the shooting script. A "Lieutenant Raintree" is featured, and he was killed in the same manner as Lt. Galloway; "Phil Raintree" was a character in an early draft of this script, one being considered for filming as the second pilot. Any changes, cofirmations, or other helps will be appreciated. --GNDN 02:42, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Onlies credits Thanks for bringing the note about the miscredited Onlies to my attention. I have reverted my edits and have also left a note explaining the crediting mistake. I have also corrected the credits on the page. Thanks again. Cheers! :) --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 19 December 2006 (UTC) IDW Comics As an aside, the new mini-series is called Klingons: Blood Will Tell, but the first issue is actually titled (according to the IDW webpage) "Against Their Nature", even though the title was nowhere to be seen in the book. -- Sulfur 18:31, 5 May 2007 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Sir Rhosis! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC)